


you did it all and more

by stefonzolesky



Series: domestic blunder [4]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen, brief blunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky





	you did it all and more

“And you’re  _ sure _ you’ll be alright alone with her for four days?” Tony is sliding his jacket on. Gob tosses his keys in the air.

“Young George Michael is a responsible kid,” Gob promises his husband, his eyes still trailing the keys as they continue to fall through the air, up and down, up and down, up and down. “He and Maeby can handle her.”

“Yeah,” George Michael’s jaw sets. “We can handle her, Tony, don’t worry.”

As if on cue, Dove runs through the house, a swift giggle erupting from her lips. She latches onto Tony’s leg, and Tony pries her off lightly, gathering her against his chest.

“Be good for your cousins,” He tells her. “Okay?”

Dove gives a nod and babbles, “Okay,” around her thumb. She reaches out towards Gob, making grabby fists until he collects her from his husband’s arms.

Tony points a finger between the two kids standing in front of him. “Take care of her,” He says. “Or you’ll be hearing from me.”

“Tony,” Maeby says, trying to slip all the reassurance she can into her voice. “She’ll be fine. We’ve got her. You don’t have to worry.”

Gob nods, setting Dove down on the ground and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. He slips his hand in Tony’s back pocket and says, “Bye!” as they head out the door.

“Ice cream?” Maeby offers. George Michael rolls his eyes.

 

Day 1:

George Michael cooks dinner. He’s made an effort this time, which is something he isn’t used to after eating college-type meals for so long, but he feels like Dove should probably eat something healthy.

He sighs hard when he finds Maeby feeding Dove spoons of Nutella, hands on his hips, and says, “I made dinner.”

Maeby takes one look at his ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron, stifles a laugh, and goes back to shoving chocolate in their cousin’s mouth.

 

Day 2: 

Maeby suggests they leave the house.

George Michael wants to spend the day giving Dove flashcards -- maybe she can learn some new words before her parents come back. Maeby says, “That’s stupid,” and picks Dove up, letting the young girl settle on her hip.

“You don't wanna learn flashcards, right?” She coos. Dove shakes her head, babbling incoherently for a second.

“That settles it,” Maeby says, glancing at George Michael. “Put some shoes on, we’re going to the beach.”

George Michael gives a hard sigh and goes looking for his flip-flops.

 

Day 3:

George Michael points an accusing finger at Maeby, hip cocked to the side as he tries to scold her. “This was your fault,” He says. “You wanted to let her run around on the concrete.”

Maeby grimaces and tries to stop Dove from totally bawling her eyes out. She holds her hand out, and George Michael places a Band-Aid in it.

“She’s a kid, George Michael,” Maeby explains, unnaturally calm. “She needs to be able to run around. You never got to, and now look at you. You’re a nervous wreck.”

Dove’s sobs are starting to subside. She stares at Maeby with big, wet eyes.

“Ice cream?” Maeby coos, a semi-fake grin plastered on her face.

Dove’s tears stop completely. “Ice cream,” She babbles back at Maeby. “Ice cream! Ice cream!”

Maeby holds Dove hand as she pulls herself to her feet.

“See, George Michael?” She says smugly. “I can take care of a kid.”

 

Day 4: 

George Michael feels liberated by the thought that Gob and Tony are returning tonight. He thinks that spending one more day with Maeby and this little kid would make all of his body explode in seconds. He couldn’t handle it, not physically, and definitely not mentally.

Once she’s asleep, he sits down on the couch like he’s never sat down before.

“I am  _ never _ having kids,” He huffs.

Maeby picks at her nails.

“I don’t know,” She says mindlessly. “I think she’s cute. I think I’d have kids one day.”

George Michael closes his eyes and decides that he’s never going to let himself think ever again.


End file.
